


In a Name

by slighter_writer



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, MC is gender neutral, Mind Control, some gore, the gore isn't serious just like one line of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemyOr:Tears are falling and Estela doesn’t understand.





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the diamond scene where Rourke put some kind of chip in Estela's head.
> 
> Grab your tissues, cuz there's angst!

Estela.

That’s what he

(KILL HIM BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD MURDERER I’LL KILL YOU)

calls you, when it’s not _Daughter_.

It’s odd. Whenever he speaks all you can feel is this consuming feeling in your gut like a raging storm trying to tear your body apart

**OBEY OBEY OBEY**

only to be quelled by the word that’s become your creed.

You call him _Father_ when you confirm his latest order or reply when he expects you to.

(STOP OBEYING HIM KILL HIM SNAP HIS NECK IN TWO)

You’re not sure what most of his words mean to you, except that when he speaks, you

(KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIM)

**OBEY**

act in a way you can’t control. Somehow, you process what he says and you do it.

That’s how it

(GET OUT OF MY FUCKING _HEAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!_ )

is.

* * *

This new (not new) face and voice calls you by that name as you choke the life out of them.

( _WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO YOU’RE KILLING-_ )

“Estela-” they gasp. “P-Please…”

Your name…

They said your name.

You don’t understand as your grip slackens.

**OBEY**

( _LET GO!!!!_ )

**OBEY OBEY OBEY**

_PAIN_ stabs into your forehead and you let out a cry.

Your whole body is shaking as you claw at your forehead, your hands finding _something_ on your left temple, the entire world _shakes_ when you touch it.

You tug on it and pain splits your head in half, but for a moment, that voice telling you to obey is gone, and all you know and care about is _get it out get it out get the bastard out of my head-_

“ _Estela!_ ”

A hand not your own rests on your cheek, and its warmth makes you stop everything.

Everything’s quiet, no voices, nothing.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you try to take it out like that,” they take your hands in their own, pulling them gently away from your head. “Estela, come with me, we can help-”

**OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY**

It slams at you like a wave all over again, even stronger.

Once again, you grab them by the throat.

You watch as their eyes go from being shocked to bulging almost right out of their sockets, face going purple as the fail to gasp for air.

You squeeze until your fist closes and crushes their soft flesh, blood running down your hands.

* * *

It doesn’t make any sense.

Warm liquid (tears, not blood), is falling down your face, your body shaking with hiccupping spasms (you’re sobbing), and you fall to your knees at the body of your latest victim.

You’ve killed many.

You don’t have a number in your head but you know that killing is familiar to you by now.

_You caress their face in the jungle like they weren’t an inch from death just seconds ago_

So why

_Gazing at her through the clear water, they swim to you and you embrace feverishly_

why does this one

_You lie together, under the stars, only caring about the here are now instead of the storm coming tomorrow_

WHY DOES IT HURT LIKE THIS?!

Your arms tremble as they hold the cold, bloodied corpse, and tears keep falling as you _scream_.

You don’t understand.


End file.
